<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Use Me Like You Love Me by Gerec</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23046892">Use Me Like You Love Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerec/pseuds/Gerec'>Gerec</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Dirty Bad [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Bondage, Charles You Slut, Dildos, Gags, Gangbang, Light BDSM, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Oral Sex, Shaw Being a Manipulative Bastard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:28:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,862</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23046892</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerec/pseuds/Gerec</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian invites other men to have sex with his husband while he watches. Charles just wants to be wanted.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azazel (X-Men)/Charles Xavier, En Sabah Nur/Charles Xavier, Sebastian Shaw/Charles Xavier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Dirty Bad [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/839166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>X-Men Rare Pairs 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Use Me Like You Love Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/milosdinosaur/gifts">milosdinosaur</a>.</li>



        <li>In response to a prompt by
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/milosdinosaur/pseuds/milosdinosaur">milosdinosaur</a>  in the  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/xmenrarepairs20">xmenrarepairs20</a>
          collection.
        </li>
    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <strong>Prompt:</strong>
</p><p>Shaw likes to be in control. Non-con/Dub-con</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The party is in full swing when Sebastian materializes at his side, smiling graciously at the Greys as he slips an arm around Charles’ waist. He returns the affection with a dutiful peck on the cheek, which solicits warm smiles from their guests and even an envious sigh from the teenaged Jean.</p><p>“So sorry to interrupt,” Sebastian says, smooth and charming as always, surprising Charles every time with how utterly convincing he is at telling bald-faced lies. “I’m afraid I need to steal my husband away for a moment. There’s someone I’ve been wanting him to meet all night.”</p><p>“Yes of course,” Elaine answers, sweet and diplomatic and easily manipulated by the likes of Sebastian Shaw. “We’re sorry for taking so much of Charles’ time. Jean really wants to get into the Sciences at Columbia, and took the opportunity to grill him with a million questions.”</p><p>His husband smiles indulgently, and even gives Jean a little conspiratorial wink, as though he understands too well the desire to monopolize Charles’ attention. “It’s very smart of you, Miss Grey, to get information where it’s available, and use it to accomplish your goals. And there’s no better guide to the ins and outs of Columbia than our own Professor Xavier, you know. He’s a very valuable ally to have on your side.”</p><p>Charles smiles too, because the compliments about his work are heartfelt and genuine. Pulling a business card from his inside pocket, he hands it over to a grinning Jean. “Here you are, Miss Grey,” he says, moved by the young lady’s enthusiasm and seeming interest in Genetics. “Call me if you have any other questions. It was lovely to meet you.”</p><p>They excuse themselves from the Greys with a promise to speak again later, and head through the ballroom and down the hall. There are a lot of people in the mansion tonight, and every room on the main floor is packed with bodies, drinking expensive champagne and eating hors d’oeuvres all selected by Sebastian himself. More than once they have to stop and speak briefly with a senator and an oil magnate or two, though Sebastian does his best not to get them caught up in conversation as they make their way to the back of the house.</p><p>“Go on up,” he murmurs, giving Charles’ earlobe a gentle nip, making him shiver. “Wait in your room and get undressed. Put the blindfold on, but don’t do anything else until we get there.”</p><p>He waits until Sebastian disappears around the corner before heading upstairs, the way clear of any guests and the staff that’s busy keeping them all watered and fed. They have at least a half an hour or more before either of the hosts will be missed; plenty of time for whatever plans Sebastian has arranged for tonight.</p><p>Actually, Charles knows exactly what Sebastian has planned; he just doesn’t know <em>who</em> will be joining them, and if he’s meant to be a favor or a bribe. Or perhaps the objective tonight is purely satisfaction, and about sating his voyeuristic appetite. Either way, the outcome is the same this time and every other time; his husband is going to watch while someone he chooses gets to fuck Charles in his bed.</p><p>He slips into his bedroom and closes the door, then heads to the mini-fridge for a bottle of wine. It’s not likely that they’ll be doing any drinking up here, but Sebastian likes to set the right mood for these games, impressing his guests with both his good taste and seeming largess. He wonders if they would be as eager to take Sebastian up on his offer, if they knew he had hidden cameras recording every single encounter.</p><p>As instructed, he strips out of his tuxedo – bespoke, as befitting an Xavier heir – and props himself against the pillows on his luxurious, king-sized bed. He spreads his legs wide and slips the plug out slowly, adding more lube to the silicone and then sliding it back in. There’s no time for prep, once Sebastian arrives with their guest, so Charles makes sure that he’s slick and ready, and wears the plug on nights when he knows they’ll have company. </p><p>He wonders if it’ll be someone new tonight, or a repeat guest; it’s not often that Sebastian makes the offer more than once, even to his closest and most important associates. Senator Kelly is the only one with somewhat frequent access, though Charles thinks the man will regret it sooner rather than later. Knowing his husband, Sebastian is probably gathering plenty of material for blackmail, to be used should the Senator ever try to end their ‘collaboration’.</p><p>Whatever the reason, Charles finds Kelly a self-important bore, and a selfish lover without any charm or finesse. Luckily, the Senator couldn’t make the party tonight, so he doesn’t have to humor the man and pretend to enjoy the lackluster sex. And there are plenty of other candidates, Charles notes, with two in particular that caught his eye. With Sebastian’s recent push into the Middle East, Charles thinks it might be the handsome En Sabah Nur, who apparently has deep connections with some oil rich regimes. Or perhaps it’ll be Azazel Volkov, a rugged and dangerous looking ‘businessman’, with highly probable ties to the upper echelons of the Russian mob.</p><p>It’s another ten minutes that he has to wait, getting cold on top of the black silk sheets that Sebastian insisted on buying for Charles’ bed, more concerned for the visuals than for comfort or cost. The entire room is decorated based on the same rationale and kept immaculate by the staff; a luxurious, sexual playground for Sebastian’s most cherished toy. There are the hidden cameras of course, and also the giant mirror above the bed, and the leather restraints tucked under the mattress for easy access. Charles far prefers sleeping in his husband’s room, in a bed with regular sheets and a soft comforter, like a normal married man instead of a porn star on a set.</p><p>But their relationship has never been ‘normal’, even from the beginning, when Charles was a newly hired adjunct professor at Columbia University. Their meeting at one of Emma’s ultra-exclusive parties was unexpected, but not unwelcome, with Charles immediately charmed by Sebastian’s brazen confidence and sophisticated good looks. Almost twenty years his senior, the self-made businessman had already travelled the world many times over, and spent most of that first evening sharing stories of his misadventures. It took months before Charles could admit the truth of it, even to himself; that Sebastian’s seduction succeeded because he understood Charles and what he needed, lavishing focused attention in making him feel <em>important</em> and <em>wanted</em>. And he’s well aware that it’s an unhealthy basis for a relationship, and doesn’t need a shrink to tell him what he already knows; that much of Sebastian’s appeal is in giving Charles the validation he craves, after a lifetime of being forgotten by cold and distant parents.</p><p>And if Sebastian married him as much for his money as he did for love - as his best friend Moira suggested vehemently one night, after a bottle or three of the most excellent Chardonnay…</p><p>Well, Charles doesn’t care that much about the money anyway.</p><p>He fits the blindfold over his eyes just as Sebastian arrives at the door, his familiar laughter mingling with another voice – <em>voices</em> actually – that Charles can’t readily identify. That Sebastian is bringing an extra ‘guest’ surprises him and sends a slight shiver up his spine, though it’s hardly the first time he’s been blindsided like this; there’s nothing his husband relishes more than being wholly unpredictable. It would be a concern if Charles didn’t find it so enticing and exhilarating, having his limits constantly tested in the most lewd and fanciful ways.</p><p>With a sigh he slides down onto his back and relaxes against the pillows.</p><p>The door opens and the men file in, their steps muffled by the plush carpeting on the bedroom floor. He can feel them all drift closer, oddly silent as they drink in his nude form, and then Sebastian’s presence, leaning down to press a chaste kiss to his cheek.</p><p>“Beautiful.”</p><p>“Da. You are a lucky man indeed.”</p><p>The voices - he recognizes them now that he hears them speak, and Charles is perhaps a little smug at having accurately pinpointed their guests for the night. The first is En Sabah Nur, his voice like molten chocolate, with eyes smoldering seductively during their earlier meeting in the library. And the Russian mobster, Azazel Volkov, who Charles had only seen from afar, his speech sounding every bit as rough and intimidating as his outward appearance.</p><p>Suddenly, he’s desperate to know what kind of lover each of them will be – rough or gentle, tender or harsh – and how it’s going to feel being fucked by more than one person at a time.</p><p>“Very lucky,” Sebastian agrees, and the bed dips a little as he settles beside Charles’ head, “as are the two of you tonight. You may touch him as you wish, and enjoy the splendid bounty on offer.”</p><p>Neither of their guests need further encouragement, flanking him as they quickly join Sebastian on the bed. A set of hands - smooth ones that might be En Sabah Nur’s - trail from the hollow of his throat to his pert nipples, fondling and pinching at the sensitive flesh. Another hand slides lower and wraps snugly around his prick, making Charles gasp as a calloused thumb massages pre-come all over the tip.</p><p>He’ll want to watch all of this later, he thinks, so he can savor the myriad expressions on their faces – not just theirs, but Sebastian’s too as well as his own.</p><p>They leave no part of him unexplored, rubbing, touching, <em>delving</em> into every part of him, slipping teasing fingers in his mouth and dipping between his spread legs. There’s murmured praise, and much appreciation for his pliability, topped by audible groans as he’s rolled onto his stomach, giving them an unobstructed view of the thick plug stretching him open. </p><p>“Dirty,” Volkov says with a chuckle, prying his ass cheeks wide for a better look. “Have you been wearing this all night, little bird? This whole time, downstairs shaking hands and being a good host…were you thinking about this? Getting fucked?’</p><p>“No more than we have, I’m sure,” Nur replies, not waiting for Charles to answer, advised to treat him as a beautiful cypher to be used but not heard. “As I have been imagining just this luscious tableau all evening. I have been thinking about that pretty mouth, and how he might look with his lips stretched wide around my prick.”</p><p>“There’s no need to imagine it.” He hears Sebastian shifting, and then his husband’s hands are on him again, flipping Charles over and onto his back, before sliding the plug out and spreading him wide. “Go on then. Feel free to pick whichever end you prefer.”</p><p>“Should we be gentle?” Nur again, as he brushes a finger along Charles’ bottom lip.</p><p>“No need. You may do as you please.”</p><p>Excitement bubbles in his gut, mingled with fear, as he feels their presence settling beside him on the bed. Lord knows he’s done this before, hundreds, maybe thousands of times, and so often with Sebastian observing quietly on the side. But this is the first time he’s had multiple partners at once, and with the blindfold adding an element of helplessness to this familiar act.</p><p>It shouldn’t turn him on so much, being seen as nothing but an object for fucking.</p><p>He’s afraid it’ll become addictive, being lavished with so much wanton appreciation.</p><p>Someone – Nur he thinks, noting the man’s spicy cologne – straddles his head, and presses the tip of his prick against Charles’ lips. He opens wide, instantly getting a mouthful of flesh, and swallows around the thick shaft as Nur slowly eases in. His hands effectively pinned at his side, Charles can only lick at it teasingly with his tongue, unable to do much more than lay back and cede control.</p><p>Then he feels the fingers breach him, three of them at once, dragging a ragged moan from his lips that’s quickly muffled by his mouthful of cock. He bucks his hips and writhes from the pleasure, losing all sense and composure as Volkov rubs at his prostate.</p><p>“Look at you,” his husband croons, still close and almost certainly relishing his birds eye view. “You were made for this weren’t you, Charles? Getting fucked in both holes like a dirty little whore?”</p><p>“Oh he’s dirty all right,” Volkov says as he slings Charles’ legs over his shoulders, and shoves his cock in without any warning or fanfare. “Or he certainly will be when we’re done with him.”</p><p>Then they proceed to fuck him, vigorously and without pause, using him without any real regard for his comfort or pleasure. Nur pushes slightly deeper with every thrust of his prick, until Charles’ eyes water and he gags a bit between breaths. Volkov is no better, ramming in and out with increasing speed and ferocity, as though he wants to bury his entire body inside of Charles’ tight hole. It’s thrilling, and terrible, and oh so filthy, and Charles wants to keep going and never ever stop.</p><p>He wants to see what it looks like on camera, being gang banged by two strangers.  </p><p>Nur comes first, shooting half of the load down his throat, before pulling out and spurting the rest of it over his face and the blindfold. It lands on his cheek and across the bridge of his nose, and Sebastian only laughs as Nur makes Charles lick his shaft clean.</p><p>And Volkov just keeps fucking him, hard and fast, until the pleasure starts skirting the border to pain.</p><p>“Please,” he begs, unsure what he’s really asking, beyond an orgasm that he’s so far been carelessly denied. “I can’t…just…touch me, please.”</p><p>Someone – Nur, or perhaps even Sebastian – correctly deciphers his mumbling, and wraps a hand around his aching erection, working it in steady rhythm to Volkov’s thrusts. It’s exactly the touch that Charles needs to finally tip over, needing only a handful of strokes before he groans and spurts all over his stomach.</p><p>His clenching drags the man with him over the edge, and Volkov stiffens, emptying hot and sticky inside of Charles with a long, gratified moan.</p><p>“That was very good,” Nur says, and Volkov grunts in agreement, as they pull off of Charles and then up and off the bed. It doesn't seem as though either of them bothered to undress, and indeed he hears zippers and not much more as they quickly put themselves back together. “Thank you Mr. Shaw. It was a privilege and a pleasure.”</p><p>Volkov laughs. “Yes, thank you. And do call if you ever want to do this again.”</p><p>“Let’s talk more downstairs,” is Sebastian’s answer, sounding well pleased as he walks them both to the door. “There’s a bottle of thirty year old single malt in my study. We’ll have a drink and a cigar, and enjoy the rest of the evening.”</p><p>They leave without a word, and Charles wonders if he warranted a second glance, now that they’ve used him so thoroughly to sate their lust. He feels – and must look – like an absolute mess, and knows he’ll have a much longer than five second cleanup to make himself presentable again for the guests downstairs.</p><p>He reaches to tug off his blindfold, but Sebastian catches his hand and loops their fingers together in a show of tender affection. At least that’s what Charles thinks before he realizes what’s happening, as a restraint goes around one wrist and then the other with a barely audible click.</p><p>“Sebastian, what—”</p><p>“Shh.” Pressing a finger to his lips, Sebastian kisses him on the forehead, and then promptly fits a cloth gag between his teeth. “Now don’t make me punish you,” he says, as Charles tugs at his restraints, his outraged cries muffled by the thick material Sebastian ties expertly around his head. “You’ve had quite the excitement tonight already, don’t you think? I just want you to stay here and relax, and let me handle the guests.”</p><p>He thinks for a moment about his options - perhaps showing his displeasure with a well-timed kick – but ultimately decides to go with it and see what else his husband has planned. It’s obvious now that the evening is only getting started, and Charles finds his curiosity winning out over wounded pride and indignation.</p><p>“Such a good boy for me,” Sebastian says, and it’s a shame that he can't properly roll his eyes in response. His ankles are restrained next with his legs spread wide, and the dildo he’s been wearing all evening is slipped neatly back in place. “I’ll be back once the party’s over and the guests have gone home. Then I’ll bring you a surprise that’s even better than the last one.”</p><p>And then Charles is left alone, still covered in come, blindfolded and gagged and tied to the bed.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
Perhaps fifteen, twenty minutes later, someone – someone <em>not</em> his husband – comes in and shuts the door.  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25309030">Behind Blind Folds (Use Me Like You Love Me Remix)</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackyJango/pseuds/JackyJango">JackyJango</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>